Luke and Molly:Another Love Story
by SaturnMillennium
Summary: Luke has now confessed to Molly and she has accepted his feelings. How much this decision changes their lives is greater than they could have ever imagined.
1. A Stormy Night and A Starry Sky

Luke and Molly:Another Love Story

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Harvest Moon, Natsume or anything affiliated with them. I just really love this game, these characters, and the franchise in general.

A/N:Hey guys! So this was originally going to be a one-shot but as I kept writing I realized that it just wasn't gonna happen. So I'm sorry if some parts aren't as cohesive as others but I'm gonna try to do my best to make these chapters seem more like chapters. Without further ado, here Another Love Story!

Chapter 1:A Stormy Night and A Starry Sky

Luke was in Fugue Forrest chopping down wood frantically as his mind drifted somewhere else. These days he seemed to be thinking a lot about Molly and he had no idea why. Today was no exception as the _chop chop chop_ of his axe got slower and his mind was no longer on his work. Storm clouds were rolling in but of course he didn't mind the rain. Dale had told him not to go out today, but for some reason he felt like he had to.

_I have to keep myself preoccupied. But why? Aaargh! I have NO idea what to do anymore. Molly's the only thing I think about. Not even food will keep me from thinking of her anymore..._he thought frustrated.

It wasn't long before he realized he was chopping away at nothing and moved on to the next tree. He had enough wood for two months of orders, not to mention the wood they already had, so him staying there was pointless. Needless to say, he didn't realize any of this as his mind drifting back and forth to Molly. Finally he got angry with himself and slammed the axe down into the tree trunk. His whole body was shaking from anger and fatigue since he had used up most of his energy. Suddenly, the rain came out of thin air. He looked up at the sky with disdain as he gathered up some of the wood along with his trusty axe and headed home.

As he walked, Luke felt his body temperature rising and his footsteps slow down. He noticed he had reached Molly's farm and smiled. Lightning danced across the sky and thunder crashed down harshly. The rain was twice as bad now and Luke found it was getting harder to see. The fatigue was really setting in and Luke felt the wood slip from his fingers.

Then it hit him. Hard. He understood. He stared straight into the pitch black sky.

He knew what he must do.

* * *

Molly was organizing her toolbox when there was a knock on the door. She was deep in thought about Luke and the knock brought her back to her senses. She stood up and walked over to the door.

_Wonder who that could be in weather like this. It can't be the Mayor! Jeez does he want my 5000G THAT bad?_ She thought as she opened the door to a soaking wet, fatigued, and exasperated Luke. She was taken aback.

"Luke! Why are you..." She didn't get to finish her question as he collapsed in her arms nearly causing her to fall down.

"Molly...Please hear me out...This might be the only time I can tell you this seriously without bouncing off the walls..." he said softly. Molly just blinked in disbelief. She still couldn't believe Luke was here with her in the middle of this typhoon.

"Molly...I love you. I'm...so sorry I...didn't realize it sooner. I wish I had though...You're the only person I think about and I see you in my dreams. You ARE my dream...and it's pretty awesome." That was all he managed to get out before he passed out.

Molly had tears running down her cheeks as she pulled him onto her bed. She was quite happy by his love confession, but quite upset at him passing out. She knew she couldn't leave him in those wet clothes so she took them off one by one starting with his boots, and ending with his pants. She got a towel to wrap around his bottom before she hastily yanked his boxers off and threw them in the corner.

_There! That should do it. _She thought as she pulled the covers over him. She kneeled next to him and smiled.

_Oh Luke...what am I going to do with you? Oh well...I love you too. More than you'll ever know. Sorry I was hiding it all this time. Oh and your body is heavenly to look at._

Molly shook the remaining thoughts out of her head and hung Luke's clothes up, leaving the boxers for last. Then, since it was getting late, she tried to call Dale to tell him Luke was okay but the phones were dead.

_Great...he's probably worried sick about his idiot son running wild in the middle of a sudden typhoon. I'll just have to explain later. _She thought with a small smile.

"Oh I know...I'll make him lunch." she said quietly as she took out her good pot (her only pot quite frankly) and started making a stew. She had never done it before so she had no idea what she was doing or how it would turn out but she was determined to try.

"Well...he likes spinach so maybe I should throw some of that in there. After all I got it special for him." she said aloud as she threw the spinach leaves in after some broth she got from the General Store.

"Now what else? Maybe these potato scraps. They're still good except for the peel..." she said as she threw them in there too.

Meanwhile, Luke was beginning to stir due to the aroma in the kitchen. His eyes flew open and he sat up quickly despite his head aching and the room spinning.

"Molly...?" He murmured. She looked at him and then ran over quickly.

"Luke! Are you okay?"

"Yeah...fine! See?"

He tried to get up but looked down to see that he had been stripped of his clothes and froze.

"Umm...I'm guessing you did this. You didn't...see anything did you?" he asked bashfully. His face was bright red..

"Of course not! But you were wet and I couldn't leave you in those clothes so I hung them up. Even...your unmentionables." Molly said hastily. Luke nodded then smiled.

"Thanks a bunch Molly. You're a lifesaver, you know that?"

She blushed more.

"Yeah...I guess. Umm...Luke?"

"What is it?"

Before she could answer the pot started to boil over.

"Waaah! Nooooo not the soup!" she cried and quickly grabbed it off the stove.

"Are you hungry?" she asked with a smile. Luke's stomach growled in response.

"Yep. Just a minute..." she said with a smile as she spooned some soup into a bowl and walked over to him.

"Fooood!" Luke said as he jumped out the bed. Of course, the room was still spinning so he lost his balance and staggered around letting go of his towel.

"L-Luke!" Molly gasped.

Luke regained his balance and held the towel back against him just in time. He blushed madly.

"S-s-sorry. I guess um...I'll stay here since I can't walk." he said as he knotted the towel in the back. Molly nodded as she gave him the bowl still a bright shade of red herself.

"I...umm...hope it tastes good. I've never made soup before so...yeah." she whispered. Luke nodded and blew on his spoonful.

"Itadakimasu!" he exclaimed before slurping it down. He blinked for a second before smiling.

"Well...it's got a unique taste but I like it! I really like it! Good job Molly!" he said giving her a thumbs up. She just smiled as she pulled up one of the dining chairs beside him.

"Whew...that's a relief." she said with a sigh of relief.

"So about earlier...Did you mean what you said?" she asked nervously. Luke stopped eating and stared right at her.

"Um...yes. Yes I did. Is that...troublesome?" he asked quietly.

"No no! Not at all just..."

"Sudden? Yeah...it's sudden for me too but what can I do? So um...can I get a reply?"

"W-well...I know we haven't known each other that long but I feel like...well like I've known you forever. Plus I can't stop thinking about you either. Ever. It's REALLY annoying...but...really nice at the same time. So what I guess I'm trying to say is...I love you too Luke."

Luke almost dropped the bowl but regained his senses quickly. He put it to the side and then yanked Molly into an embrace.

"Luke..."

"Oh Molly...this is awesome. You've made my day. Seriously. But...are you sure you want to be stuck with a fool like me? Running around, causing you trouble, getting caught in typhoons..."

Molly just laughed.

"You may be an idiot but...I like it. It's something good about you. Honest. Call me crazy but-"

She didn't get to finish because just then Luke kissed her. They stayed like that for a while until they ran out of air. Even after they let go their eyes didn't stray from one another. After what felt like an eternity Molly broke the silence by saying:

"You need to finish your soup before it gets cold."

"I guess so...but I'm not hungry anymore."

Molly just blinked in disbelief. His dark golden-amber eyes met hers and she blushed. She got the message. Quickly she grabbed the bowl of soup and wrapped it up in the kitchen.

"I'll...umm just put this in here then. You can eat some more later...if you'd like." she said bashfully. Luke nodded and smiled at her. It was so innocent and his gaze looked so at ease it caused her to blush more.

As she made her way back over to him the lights went out. Molly jumped a bit. Seeing this, Luke's expression changed from peaceful to tense. He held out his hand for her and waited patiently until she took it. She smiled and he pulled her beside him.

"Come on in." he said as he lifted up the blanket and got under it. Molly stared at him in disbelief. Luke blushed slightly.

"I-I don't want to do anything! Promise...You just looked scared and that...bothers me. I want to see you always smiling like usual, y'know?"

Molly smiled lovingly at him and then unlaced her pink sneakers before crawling in after him.

"Thank you. I'm usually not scared of storms but this one is making me uneasy." she said as she touched his forehead.

"Ah, I see." Luke said understandingly.

"You're still burning up. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" she asked worriedly.

He nodded.

"Yeah...I just hope I don't pass this on to you. I'd feel bad if you got sick and then couldn't work. But..."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head to his chest.

"...then it would give me an excuse to come and see you. And I'd do all your work so it wouldn't be too bad I guess."

Molly smiled at him.

"Luke...you don't need an excuse to come and see me."

"Really? But what am I gonna tell Pop?" he asked confused.

"That...I'm your girlfriend and you just wanted to stop by."

"Girlfriend huh?...I like the sound of that."

They leaned in for another kiss and continued their make-out session until a jolt of lightning made Molly jump. Luke caressed her head and they stayed like that until they fell asleep and the morning rays of sunshine danced on their heads.

* * *

Luke was the first to wake up. He realized they both had WAY overslept but Molly's sleeping face was so cute he couldn't bear to wake her. So he gently picked her up, rolled out of bed, and then put her back. She didn't move the whole time which relieved Luke. He then quickly dressed peeping at Molly every so often to make sure she didn't look over. Despite sleeping beside her practically naked he was still a bit bashful around her. Especially now that the fever had worn off and he could actually think. He quickly kissed her on her forehead gently and left wordlessly.

* * *

Molly woke up with a start in a cold bed. She rolled over and found the other side empty making her frown. She turned back over to look at the clock.

_8:30?! Why didn't he wake me up?! Better yet, why didn't my alarm go off?!_

She leaped out of bed and then quickly washed up and redressed in her green and white shirt with brown pants and laced up her pink sneakers. Then she darted out of the house and looked all around for any trace of Luke. No axe. No wood. No nothing. Like he had never been here and it had all been a dream. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she shook her head to stop herself from crying.

_I can go see him later. No use in crying about it. Besides, I'm sure my animals are starved..._she thought quietly.

* * *

Dale and Bo were immensely happy when Luke came home safely. However, they could see that he wasn't feeling well despite his protests, and Dale saw a sense of...relief in his son's eyes that he had never seen. Like some sort of burden had been lifted from him, which he automatically assumed it was whatever was bothering him before. The one thing Luke wasn't telling was where he had stayed the night before.

"I keep telling you Pop, I stayed over at a friend's house! That's all there is to it. Why keep buggin' me about it?"

"Well we want to know WHICH friend Luke. If it wasn't Owen then who?" Bo asked quizzically.

Luke shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"Just...a friend."

"Luke, this isn't like you. Did something happen?" Dale asked.

"No Pop! Nothing like that it's just...well you'll tease me if I tell you who."

Dale and Bo looked at each other and nodded. It made sense.

"Well...did you have fun with her?" Bo asked slyly.

Luke blushed angrily and nearly spat out his water.

"WHAAAAT?! Bo what are you implying?!"

"You know what."

"N-n-n-no! NO! Get your head out of the gutter man." Luke growled.

"Sure, sure." Bo said with a sly smile.

Dale just shook his head.

"Son, that's mighty improper."

Luke lost it.

"Pop, I would NEVER EVER EVER do ANYTHING to make Molly feel uncomfortable. I collapsed at her house and she took care of me. That's ALL!"

Luke facepalmed himself after he realized what he had just done.

"Oh...I thought for sure it would be Selena..." Bo said disappointed. Luke blushed again.

"Wha-?! She's cool and very pretty but...I don't like her like that." Luke said bluntly.

After a brief silence Dale said:

"Molly always takes very good care of you doesn't she?"

"Yes...both me and my heart." Luke confessed.

Luke was officially angry about where this conversation had gone, let alone where it would lead next. The way Bo and Dale were looking at him weren't helping him out either.

"THIS is why I didn't want to tell you Molly's my girlfriend now. I'm gonna go arrange the wood." he said angrily.

He got up quickly, staggered a bit and then stormed outside.

Bo looked after him worried and Dale just sighed.

"Did we push him too hard?" Bo asked softly.

"I'm really not sure but...love is hard so I'm sure he's just getting used to this." Dale said.

* * *

When Molly arrived she found Luke chopping away angrily at small bits of wood. His golden-amber eyes looked like they were on fire and she could have sworn she saw tears coming from them. His body itself looked stiff and jittery. Molly was genuinely scared for a few seconds. This wasn't her usual bright and happy idiot.

"L-Luke?" she called out softly. He didn't seem to hear her.

"LUKE!" she shouted. He stopped mid-swing and nearly fell over.

"Mol...ly." He said slowly. She nodded.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice. Luke noticed it and walked over to her.

"Luke?"

He didn't respond. Instead he picked her up and carried her back towards the bridge.

"We'll talk away from here." he murmured.

Molly just blinked in disbelief. She didn't understand what was happening.

When they reached the bridge he didn't cross, but instead walked on the rock ledge past the mushrooms and set her down near waterfall. It was very pretty this time of day and the water sparkled like a million tiny crystals. Normally Molly would have been very happy and pointed this out but the way Luke was acting distracted her from everything else. He sat beside her and was quiet for a moment before saying:

"I'm sorry if I scared you back there. I just...kinda lost it. Pop and Bo were making fun of me—which is normal—but when it comes to you..." his voice trailed off there. Molly sighed in relief.

"So that's what that was about. You're so sweet, but that is your dad and your brother. They're gonna make fun of you from time to time but they'll support you in whatever you decided to do." Molly said with a smile.

Luke looked at her for a minute and then smiled.

"You know...you're right. I completely forgot about that."

"There's my wonderful idiot."

"Hey!" he said pretending to look hurt. Molly laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you more. Don't know how I'd make it without you anymore." He said sincerely as he squeezed her hand.

"Well umm...I probably should get back. I kind of just stormed off. And they're probably worried." Luke said with a sigh. Molly nodded.

"Sure but first...are you feeling better today?" Molly asked softly. He gave her a small smile.

"I'm doing much better than yesterday but I'm still off balance and a little worn out."

"Thanks for finally telling me the truth."

"Well, I'd hate to worry you. I might be stupid but not THAT stupid..."

"You worried me when I woke up this morning and found out you weren't there." Molly said bitterly.

She put her hand over her mouth after she realized what she had said. Luke looked at her though sad amber eyes. Molly moved her hand.

"Luke I'm sor-"

He interrupted her with a deep kiss. She blushed.

"No. I'M sorry. I didn't want to wake you up because you were sleeping there so peacefully and I thought you deserved a few extra hours of rest. Plus, when you did wake up I didn't want to be a hindrance on the farm. So I decided to leave and make sure Pops knew I was okay. But...but if I had known that would worry you I would have said goodbye first. I did plan to come see you in a few hours though." he said honestly. Molly smiled.

"Okay. That makes me feel better. Besides, I knew you had to leave anyways. It's not like...we're married or anything." She fidgeted at that last part. Luke did too.

"Did you...um...never mind." Luke said with a sigh. Molly tilted her head.

"Did I what?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Luke stood up and stretched. Then he picked Molly back up and 'gently' slung her over his shoulder.

"I CAN walk you know..."

"Yeah, but this is more fun." Luke said with a smile.

"You're weird."

"I know."

* * *

Luke opened the door and carried Molly inside the Carpenter's. She seemed upset about something and he didn't know what.

"What is it?"

"Well we DID get stared at outside."

"Really? I didn't notice..."

Molly just shook her head.

"Oh you..."

"What? Oh...um...I didn't even ask if you had to come inside or not."

"It's fine. I needed to order some things anyway."

"Well you know I could always–"

"Just a second there, lovebirds." Dale called out sternly from the desk.

His tone, louder than he had anticipated, caused Luke and Molly to jump slightly.

"Um...yeah Pop?" Luke asked worriedly.

"Luke, before you get too comfortable there, I have something to say to you."

"Um...okay."

"For getting caught in a typhoon, worrying us, and being a hindrance to Molly for the past two days you're on punishment."

"But Pop–"

"No buts Luke."

"Dale he really wasn't a bother to–"

"Sorry Molly, but I can't have you defending this boy like this. He has got to learn some responsibility SOMETIME and I think he ought to learn it from you. Luke, your punishment is to work on Molly's farm for the next two weeks, after you rest up, and help her out with ANYTHING she needs done. Then you will come home promptly at eight everyday after doing so."

Luke just stared blankly at Dale. He scratched his bandana and then walked into his room.

"Luke?" Dale called after him.

Luke didn't respond. Molly ran in after him. She was surprised to find him packing a small suitcase with an "L" etched into it. She figured he must have made it himself. Luke didn't look up at her but kept packing. When he was done he slammed it shut and picked it up.

"Luke? What are you doing?" Molly said slowly.

Luke finally looked up at her.

"Do you have anywhere else you need to go on this side of town?"

"Um...yeah but–"

"Go buy stuff and then come back here. I don't wanna hold you up anymore than I already have. That's not awesome." he said with a tone of seriousness in his voice.

"Um...ok if you say so but–"

He kissed her passionately before she got to finish.

"Go on now. I'll be back before too long."

He staggered out of the room with suitcase in tow. She just stared after him. For once she couldn't read him and that scared her.


	2. New Life, New Rules

Chapter 2:New Life, New Rules

Molly finished her shopping in about an hour and waited nervously back at the shop for Luke. Dale looked worried too but he didn't express it. Instead he just asked:

"Do you know where he is?"

"No...sorry. He just told me to shop and then wait back here."

"...I see. He came back and took some spare tools with him. But he left before I could ask him where he was going with them."

"Oh. Sounds like another impulsive move of his..." Molly said and feigned a smile.

Luke burst through the door just then and wiped his brow. It was clear fatigue was biting at him again and that his body was still jittery. He was pretending not to notice.

"Sorry I took so long Molly. Hope I didn't keep you waiting long." Luke said with a big smile.

He grabbed his ax from against the wall and then looked over at her contemplating something. Molly blushed at his gaze. Luke grabbed her hand and dragged her along to stand in front of Dale with him.

"Pops, I don't want to rest. I want to start working with Molly as soon as possible. Plus, it only makes sense if I stay with Molly on the farm instead of coming back and forth every day. There may be something she needs later on or maybe she just needs someone to walk with her at night. It's not always safe out." Luke said firmly.

Molly and Dale stared at him in disbelief. Luke was actually standing up to Dale–-and making a decent argument in the process.

"And...and...well...from spending the night there I know how lonely the farm is. It would probably be nice to have some company even if only for a little while." Luke finished with a slight blush on his face.

Molly looked genuinely surprised. She hadn't thought that he would be willing to leave so willing for her.

"Well...you've made your point and it looks like I can't stop you no matter how bad you may be feeling. I um...suppose if it's not too much of an annoyance on Molly you can stay with her."

"It's not! I'd really like the help." Molly said a little too quickly causing Luke to smile.

"Well...we'd best get going huh? Bye Pops...and thanks!" Luke said as he half jogged, half stumbled out the door with Molly right behind him.

"Take care of him Molly. For me." Dale whispered behind them.

* * *

"So, what do you need to do first?" Luke asked eagerly as he swung his ax over his shoulder.

Molly thought hard for a minute.

"Well, after yesterday's scare I figured I need to go pay the Mayor my 5000 gold."

"Sounds good! Oh yeah...I forgot I need to buy something real quick." Luke said with a sigh.

Molly smiled.

"Well, go buy it real quick and then we can visit the Mayor. Oh yeah, we can eat lunch too."

"YEAH!" Luke said with a fist-pump and then walked inside the General Store.

"Don't be too long...and don't fall over." Molly whispered after him.

* * *

Luke came out with a small bag tied to his jeans.

"Alrighty, let's go!" He said as he grabbed Molly's hand.

"What'd you buy?" she asked curiously.

"Um...you'll find out later." Luke said quietly.

His face flushed red making Molly even more curious.

"Alright. I'm holding you too that."

"I figured as much."

A white dog ran up to Luke and barked sadly.

"Hey Chief! I'll be gone for a while but I'll be back okay buddy?" Luke said as he rubbed the dog's head.

Molly crouched down and rubbed the dog's back, and then his underside. He licked her face. She giggled.

"Hey! No stealing!" Luke said jokingly.

Molly laughed. Bo walked up to her.

"Where are you guys headed?"

"Out. I'll be gone for a while since Pops banished me to Molly's farm." Luke said cautiously then smiled when he saw Bo's sad expression.

'Hey now...don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Molly will take care of me and I'll take care of her. Now if you'll excuse us..."

Luke picked up Molly with his free arm and then placed her in the brown wagon. He leaped over the other side to join her.

"Bye guys..." Bo said sadly as they whizzed down the mountain.

* * *

"You know Luke...I've never gone down the cart with anyone else before."

"Ah, so this is new for you then. Awesome!"

"Not awesome...I'm not sure if we're gonna land okay..."

" Course we will!"

Luke was proven wrong when the cart stopped and they both flew out. Much to their dismay Luke landed on top of Molly causing them to both blush.

"Uh...um..I'm sorry." Luke said as he got up quickly and gave her a hand up.

She just nodded slowly.

"It's fine."

"Um...we'll take your advice next time. Or I'll just talk to Bo about that. So um...when are we eating lunch?"

His stomach growled and Molly laughed.

"Come on. We'll eat outside of the church."

"Awesome!"

"I brought the soup."

"MEGA AWESOME!"

She took his hand this time and led him back towards the Church where they ate on the benches. When they had finished Luke stretched out again and then yawned.

"Oops. Oh well I guess there's no hiding it anymore...I'm exhausted."

"I figured as much."

"Well, I had to move all the stuff to your house so that's where the rest of my energy went to."

"I know. It was obvious."

"Was it?"

"Yep. You were stumbling everywhere..."

Molly grabbed Luke's head and gently guided it to her lap. He didn't fight it and curled his body up on the remaining bench space. His legs hung off somewhat awkwardly but for the most part he was fine. Molly smiled and gently stroked his head. He blushed slightly.

"This is awesome...I love you Molly."

"I love you too."

"But...I don't wanna fall asleep...I've got...a lot to do...for you today and I still..."

His body betrayed him and he fell asleep on her lap. She blushed madly and continued to rub his head.

_You silly boy..._

* * *

He awoke to an ice cold bench.

_Molly...? Where'd you go? Oh...I think my fever's back..._

The swirling blue mass of sky turned black.

* * *

He awoke to a gentle voice this time.

"Wake up sleepy head."

"Molly..." he murmured.

The girl nodded.

"Yep it's me. Your girlfriend Molly. Did you forget already?" Molly teased.

Luke sat up slowly then hugged Molly tightly.

"...Don't leave me like that ever again. Now I know how you felt this morning."

She just blinked.

"You woke up when I was gone?"

"Yeah...it sucked."

"I'm sorry sweetheart...but I was only gone for ten minutes. I went to pay the Mayor and then I came back here."

"I see..."

"You're burning up."

"No I'm not..."

"Don't lie!"

"Okay maybe I am...I dunno. Everything was spinning the first time I woke up..."

"It's time to go home then. You need to sleep in a bed."

"Will you be there?" he whispered. It was barely audible.

"Eh?" Molly asked confused.

"Will you be there when I wake up this time?" he asked again. It was slightly louder this time.

"Yes I will." she said reassuringly.

* * *

It was late when Molly finally got the sleepy Luke to her house. With him stumbling about it took awhile to get there.

"Uggh..." he murmured as he sat down wearily.

"Clothes off first. Then you can sleep." Molly chided.

Luke nodded sleepily and then started to take off his clothes. In front of her. Molly turned around embarrassed.

"Luke...I AM still in the house."

"Well...you saw me yesterday..."

"STILL!"

He groaned and waited until Molly left the house. He recommenced undressing and slipped under the covers. Molly came back in when she didn't hear any more rustling.

"...Do you need help with anything else for today?" he asked weakly.

She shook her head.

"No...and besides that your condition has worsened all the way home. I'm surprised you made it."

"Love makes you do crazy things...sometimes impossible ones. Especially when the one you love is pretty awesome." he murmured.

"Did you just say something smart?" Molly said sounding impressed.

She walked over to him with a spoonful of dark liquid.

"Say ahh..." she said with a smile.

"...No. Cold medicine's yucky." Luke muttered defiantly.

Molly's happy face turned into a cold and stern one.

"Open your mouth Luke."

He obeyed quickly and she fed him the medicine.

_She's scary..._Luke thought as his heavy eyelids closed one more.

Molly smiled lovingly at him and then walked back outside.

_Time for more work..._Molly thought with a frown.

* * *

When Molly had finished an hour later she walked back into the house to find Luke still sleeping.

_He's out like a light...So I guess it's alright to go to bed..._she thought bashfully as she started to undress.

Luke stirred a bit causing Molly to squeal. Luke turned over and that was it. Molly sighed in relief and continued changing. She put on a pink robe to cover herself up and joined Luke in bed. It was rather uncomfortable since the bed was so small but she made it work. It got better when Luke grabbed her and pulled her into his warm arms. Usually she would worry about catching his illness but for once she ignored that and just enjoyed her time with him.

_It's only for two weeks...so I have to enjoy it while it lasts._

* * *

An hour had passed since Molly walked into the house. Luke had finally woken up. He blushed at the sight of Molly in his arms and did his best not to move around. He cursed himself for the flood of perverted thoughts coming through his head. He didn't even notice when Molly woke up.

"Luke...you awake?"

"Yeah...sorry for waking you up." Luke said apologetically.

"You didn't. Besides, I was only gonna take a nap anyways." she said as she sat up.

"Are you not done with work?"

"No, I'm done. It's just that somebody has to make dinner."

"...Oh. Well I'm feeling a lot better!" he said trying to sound energetic.

Molly wasn't completely buying it.

"That's good but you need to rest anyway."

"Yes ma'am."

"Is something else bothering you? You're still not acting normally."

"I'm fine!" he said nervously.

"You're a bad liar."

"...It's just..." Luke nodded towards her robe and then looked away embarrassed.

"...Oh." Molly said with a red face as she looked down.

Her robe had opened up slightly revealing more than she wanted.

"It looks lovely on you so uh...forget about all that! Didn't mean to weird you out. That's not awesome." Luke said apologetically.

His statement just made Molly redder.

"It's fine! I guess I'm kinda happy about it since..well...no one really notices anything about me Luke. No one says I'm pretty or...anything of that nature."

Luke grabbed her hands quickly and looked deep into her eyes.

"Molly...you are EXTREMELY beautiful! Don't EVER think otherwise 'kay?"

"...Yeah. Thanks."

He pulled her in for a quick kiss and then released her to go make dinner.

"Molly?"

"Yeah Luke?"

"Um...I..um..have something important to ask you after dinner."

"Okay."

* * *

Dinner was a quick bowl of noodles and some veggies which satisfied them both. Molly was a bit nervous since Luke was almost done and had something "important" to ask her. She had no idea what though.

_Maybe he'll...Naaawww. He's not bright enough._

She shook her impossible thoughts from her head and went back to watching Luke devour his animals like a wild animal. She smiled lovingly despite the disgusting sight before her eyes. Luke saw her staring and suddenly became more self aware. He slowed down and ate more gentleman-like much to his displeasure. As soon as he finished he wiped his mouth with a napkin and then pushed part of Molly's hair out of her face.

"Umm...Molly?" he said slowly.

"Yes?"

"Umm...I...don't really know how to say this. I don't want to make you uncomfortable but at the same time I want you to know how I feel so...here goes! I love you. A lot. A lot a lot. EXTREME a lot and um...I kinda want more from this relationship. But uh...I know all of that's not proper without marriage and I love the idea of you as my wife. So um...to finish what I tried to say this afternoon at the waterfall...would you do the honor of making me the happiest man of the town and marrying me?!"

Luke pulled out a blue feather from behind him causing Molly to gasp and put her hands over her mouth.

"Um...I...I don't know what to say but..."

Molly stood up and walked over to her rucksack. Luke watched her nervously.

"...no unless you accept mine." Molly finished as she took out a blue feather of her own.

Luke started laughing. Molly joined in and both of them were pretty much rolling on the ground. Luke eventually got a hold of himself and stood up to hug her.

"Yeah...I'll accept yours. Let's get married."

"Yes! But what about Dale and Bo?"

"What about them? I had no intention of going back there and I think Pop knew that too." Luke said defiantly.

"Still...they should know!"

"They WILL know...We'll have a ceremony after we sign the papers. Deal?"

"Oh alright..." Molly said with a sigh.

She knew she had been defeated. Luke knew he should be happy he had won but he hated seeing her frown like that. He scratched his hair and let out a big sigh.

"...We can wait if you want. This doesn't have to be right away. It is a big thing after all..." he said quietly.

Molly fidgeted and started pulling on one of her brown locks. Luke cocked his head to the side in response.

"What is it?"

"Well...if you're THAT impatient to–you know–I also have the marriage papers in my bag too." she said softly.

Her face turned bright red and she started fidgeting more. Luke looked surprised and then got down on his knees. He wanted to be more level with her face. Then he grabbed Molly's hands and looked at her through sad eyes.

"Molly...I think you misunderstood me. I don't want to sign the papers just for that. I'd_ NEVER_ do that to you. I want to sign these papers now because I can't _stand_ being away from you anymore and I _can't wait_ for us to be husband and wife! You already know how impatient I am. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise. Sure, the feeling in my pants is strong but the feeling in my heart is WAY stronger along with what little I have for a brain. I really do love you Molly and I'm sorry that I'm probably not doing the best job of showing it. Besides all of that, I know everything is so sudden and we should probably think everything over—especially in regards to _that_."

Molly's eyes grew wide and the tears escaped before she could do anything about it. She fell to her knees and hugged Luke around his middle. Luke's eyes changed from sad to horrified. He didn't know whether or not he had hurt Molly more.

"M-Molly?! You okay? I'm sorry if I upset you again..."

Molly looked up at him and shook her head.

"No...no you didn't. You made things better. I never realized how sweet you are but I'm glad I did. I'm so lucky to have someone like you Luke...I'm not even sure if I deserve you."

"Don't be silly...It's the other way around. The village idiot shouldn't end up with the town's hardest worker. Seriously Molly...you're pretty amazing."

Luke hugged her back and placed his forehead on top of her head.

_I want this to last forever...I'm glad I'll be here longer than the two weeks. _Luke thought happily to himself.

Eventually the two let go and smiled lovingly at each other. Molly yawned and Luke chuckled slightly.

"Is it time for bed?" Luke asked gently.

Molly nodded.

"I think so...It's been a long day for both of us."

Luke nodded his head in agreement and then stretched slightly. Molly felt his forehead.

"...You feel much better but you're still warm."

"I'm a lot less shaky too...but I guess you're right." Luke said slowly.

Before she could protest, he picked her up and sat down on the bed. He placed her beside him and they got under the covers together.

"Goodnight Luke."

"G'night Molly!"

He kissed her on the cheek before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
